tsuburayafandomcom-20200213-history
The King Demon Beast of Earth
The King Demon Beast of Earth is the second episode of the series Ultraman Orb.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story540 Plot Jetta films a documentary of himself about the other day, but is interrupted by Naomi when she accidentally slipped by Shin that was sleeping on the floor. Checking on viewer ratings in their website, they are dismayed to see the lack of changes due to other media plagiarising their stories. In response of this, the team set out for a bigger scoop instead. The wanderer from the other day just have finished a good public bath and enjoying a drink with a boy while reminiscing about how he was able to view the sunset from the said place. The moment of peace soon interrupted by an earthquake which followed by a sinkhole that swallows the building, prompting him to set out to investigate. Simultaneously, the incident caught the attention of SSP who desperate for better scoop, with Naomi entrusted the job to investigate the event to Jetta and Shin while she works in a part time job. Arriving at the scene with Ittetsu of VTL Squad building a perimeter around the area, the wanderer uses his ESP and discovered it to be the work of the King Demon Beast of Earth, Maga-Grand King. Noticing the wanderer, Ittetsu asks him for information only to be interrupted by another sinkhole that appears and swallows another building, which prompted the wanderer to abruptly left the dismayed officer. Meanwhile, Shin discovers that the two sinkholes are connected to a fault line via his new invention which created by modifying an antique radio from Jetta's father, much to Jetta's dismay. The cause of the sinkholes is revealed to be the work of Juggler, who uses Dark Ring to launch Kaiju Cards to weaken King Demon Beast's seal. Juggler continues his work at a power generator room in the next building in which he launches the next Kaiju Cards, Telesdon Card and Antlar Card. Before he could launch the latter Card however, his concentration to remember the monster's name is interrupted by the wanderer's harmonica. Both men are revealed to be bitter enemies, as they proceed to have a brief scuffle which culminated to Juggler successfully sending Antlar Card. The wanderer announces that he will stop all King Demon Beasts he released, in which the undaunted Juggler laughs and wished him a "good luck". As he leaves, a third earthquake has started. Jetta and Shin try to warn a security guard of the building he stations in will be destroyed but instead it was the other building. While re-examine all three sinkholes, Shin discovers that its not the fault line that they are related to, but was something else. Contacting Naomi, Shin revealed that underneath Tokyo is a Feng shui system run by the dragon veins which was made by a giant warrior in the past used to seal a benevolent beast underneath it. If all four Feng shui spots are destroyed, then the dragon veins will be interrupted as well. Naomi spots Juggler walking out and decides to tail him, ignoring her teammates instead. Jetta orders Shin to notify VTL Squad of this and the two drives to the fourth Feng shui location. Naomi tails Juggler to the parking lot of a building, witnessing him launching another card, Gomora card, to the underground but soon gets caught due to her phone ringing. The wanderer appears and is distraught that the King Demon Beast of Earth is trying to wake up from its sleep. Naomi tries to get more info but the former refuses, saying that "she is happier if everything remains a secret". Returning Naomi, Juggler launches the final card (Golza) and commences the awakening of King Demon Beast of Earth: Maga-Grand King before leaving once more. As the building they were in is about to sink, the wanderer quickly has him and an unconscious Naomi escape before leaving her to other SSP members. The dragon veins are completely broken and unleashes Maga-Grand King in a rampaging spree as Juggler commented on how lives are nothing more than "momentary flickering lights". Reaching Maga-Grand King, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb and the whole battle is recorded by Jetta while he gives a commentary. Although the Ultra managed to dodge his empowered drills with his accelerated speed, his physical attacks failed to daze the monster. Orb launched a Sperion Ray at the robot, which seemed to just stun the beast. Maga-Grand King retaliated by firing large lasers from his chest. One laser hits a nearby building, which later begins to topple as Orb quickly dashes in and rescue Naomi from it. Resuming the battle and out of time, he quickly noticed that the beam was reflected off of the glass of the building behind him and beckoned Maga-Grand King to fire yet another laser and for Orb used the Orb Mirror. After a small struggle, Orb managed to reflect the beam back at the Grand King, creating a hole that exposed it's insides. Shin soon theorizes that Maga-Grand King lives by the Chinese proverb of contradiction (Spear and Shield), thus using its laser beam at the cost of lowering its defenses and vice versa. Orb quickly launches another Sperion Ray, finally destroying Maga-Grand King for good before leaving. The wanderer quickly dashes to Grand King's crystal and obtains another Fusion Card, Ultraman Taro. Bringing other cards as well, he bows to them in full respect and expressing his respects. Juggler meanwhile retrieve Maga-Grand King, prompting him to thank Orb as well. Sometime later, the wanderer gazes out the sunset scenery from the same public bath with a boy while they enjoying their drinks. He bumps into SSP again and while reminding Naomi once more that she will be happier if things are remain a secret, the wanderer gladly reveals his name: Gai Kurenai. Cast To be added Appearances 'Characters' To be added 'Ultras' *Ultraman Orb 'Monsters and Aliens' *Maga-Grand King *Jugglus Juggler Trivia *When the SSP first speculates what Maga-Grand King's sinkholes are, Shin quotes word-for-word the Ultraman Max episode title, "Challenge From Underground." *While Jetta is scrolling through news stories posted before theirs, all but one of the news sites are names of Ultraseven characters and enemies. Those being: Pitt News, Eleking Sports, Villa, Quraso News, Pegassa Digital, and Shigeru Furuhashi External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes